


we haven't talked in ages. we talked this morning.

by crownuponherhead



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of past abuse, literally so much fluff, loosely based off a cinderella story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownuponherhead/pseuds/crownuponherhead
Summary: LemonDrops: Do you think we've met yet?WhiteWolf: I don't think we're that lucky to have already met out of 8,000 people that go here.LemonDrops: You're so pessimistic.WhiteWolf: Maybe you're just too optimistic.x. also known as the modern au with a cinderella story twist that no one asked for.





	we haven't talked in ages. we talked this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven't watched A Cinderella Story in like two years, but somehow I kept thinking about the little chats they had in the movie and this came to be. So have this weird mix of a college au with a cinderella story minus the cinderella part??? also the title is literally a line from the movie. austin sends: we haven't talked in ages. sam replies: we talked this morning.

 

_LemonDrops is typing…_

 

LemonDrops: Do you ever feel like the entire world sees right through you?

 

LemonDrops:  Not to get too deep before 9 am.

 

WhiteWolf: All the time.

 

WhiteWolf: It’s like they can’t see who you really are.

 

LemonDrops: No one even knows I got in, I don’t think they believe I could.

 

WhiteWolf: They shouldn’t underestimate you like that.

 

_WhiteWolf is typing…_

 

LemonDrops: Thank you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa Stark smiled a bit at her phone, she could barely hold it together waiting to be back up north. Sometimes she wanted to curse her own naivety that lead her to spending the past three years at Westminster School. She thought it would be everything she always dreamed of, the glitz and glamour of living in London. Now she knew better, leaving in a week with more scars than when she started. It had all started great, she’d made friends, started dating the son of a wealthy aristocrat. It was all sunshine and roses, until it wasn’t. Nights where his grip on her wrist left faint bruises, turning into her desperately trying to cover a black and blue bruise. Her fairytale becoming a living nightmare with every day she couldn’t escape Joffrey. The idea of going back home after being so free, maybe that scared her more. That she wouldn’t be able to fit back in with her own family.  

 

When her acceptance letter to St. Andrews came in she thought it was fake or a dream, there was no way that she actually could have gotten in. She did though, it’s how she found herself in these messages she’d been the only person to get some silly pun that whoever was behind WhiteWolf had sent in. She thinks it was the wine that she was drinking while in bed, that caused her to press on his name and send the direct message. Now though? After having been speaking for the past 3 months, she’s more thankful than ever. She thinks it may have been her saving grace in these last few months. It was strange to think how someone she hadn’t even met had been the person getting her through her last few months at school. It was nice to talk to someone who wouldn’t judge her or believe any of the nasty rumors that went around. They had though, they’d been the person that had made them survive to the point she was a week from graduation and not losing her mind from loneliness. It was nice to have that. It made her feel like the old Sansa again, the one who didn’t sit alone in her room with a bottle of wine counting down the days until her family would be here to see her graduate and take her back up north.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_WhiteWolf is typing…_

 

WhiteWolf: Congrats on graduating today, you made it to the real world.

 

LemonDrops: You graduated like two years ago, don’t sound like such a grandpa.

 

LemonDrops: But also thank you for even remembering.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jon Snow got his acceptance letter before he even knew the application had sent, he started it on a whim one night knowing he wouldn’t be going on another tour in the Army. It was only his confusion that lead to his best friend Sam revealing he’d pressed send on the application that everyone knew Jon wouldn’t press send on. He couldn’t be mad though, him getting into St. Andrews was something he didn’t believe could have happened. He’d gone straight into the Army after graduating two years ago, wanting nothing more than to have something to himself after getting out of the system.

 

Ever since his mom passed when he was nine Jon had been stuck in the system. They kept him mostly around the same school district, make it easier on the poor kid who was tossed from house to house. It helped he spent as much time as could at Robb’s, his childhood best friend house. It wasn’t until he was seventeen when he figured out who his father was that he was sent to stay with his Aunt and her husband. Sure he kept in touch it wasn’t the same though being across the country. So he found himself in the Army the day after he graduated. Holding the acceptance letter at basecamp though, it was unreal.

 

When he was out a month later, working odd jobs for his Aunt in the family company for the months before the fall when he’d go back north, something made him join the chat that had been set up for the incoming class. He said something lame, he seemed to do that a lot when he didn’t know what to say. Somehow it brought someone with the username LemonDrops to his instant messages. He doesn’t think a day has gone by without them talking. He doesn’t know their name but each time a message pops up from LemonDrops on his phone he can’t help the smile on his face. It’s made the days go by, they’re lonely here with his Aunt. She’s barely older than him and his only relative, running the family corporation, which she makes sure to remind him that he’s the heir almost daily. It makes him feel a bit normal to talk to someone that seems to be excited for at least one reason: to get out of the south and back to the north.

 

* * *

 

LemonDrops: I'm scared to tell them 

 

WhiteWolf: You shouldn't be, they should be proud of you. You deserve it. 

 

LemonDrops: I'm not the same girl they sent off to boarding school. 

 

WhiteWolf: You shouldn't be you've grown

 

LemonDrops: Are you the same person you were when you went into the Army? 

 

WhiteWolf: No. 

 

* * *

 

 

She spends her summer by the pool, it’s not as hot as it was in the south but it’s hot enough. Sansa can sit outside enjoying the sun. Her brother is back from university, albeit he only went up the road to the University of Edinburgh it’s nice to have everyone back under the same roof, as her parents have both said. She spends her days laughing at her little brothers games and nights turning a blind eye to her sisters sneaking out before she and Robb go out with friends in downtown Edinburgh. She talks to WhiteWolf more, tells him stories of her siblings and what it’s like to be back north. She knows she’d be envious if the roles were reversed, but sometimes it feels like he’s the only person in the world she can talk to it about. Like no one else understands the need for the homecoming.

 

* * *

 

 

WhiteWolf: Do you think the trip will be hell?

 

LemonDrops: Mine was but I don’t think your moving team involves 4 siblings who can’t calm down.

 

WhiteWolf: Nah, mines just an Aunt who has weird maternal instincts to someone not even 10 years younger than her.

 

LemonDrops: When are you coming up?

 

WhiteWolf: A week, an old friend convinced me to come a month early. Said it would be nice to have some company, even if it’s a drive.

 

LemonDrops: I’m jealous, it means you’ll be all settled in.

 

LemonDrops: Mum acts like me going to uni in the same country is worse than me in boarding school seven hours away in London.

 

WhiteWolf: You should see my Aunt, like I haven’t seen worse in my life than St. Andrews.

 

LemonDrops: Are you nervous?

 

WhiteWolf: A bit, are you?

 

LemonDrops: Yes.

 

WhiteWolf: You’ll have me in your corner

 

LemonDrops: The same for you.

 

* * *

 

Jon wanted to throw his head against the car. He’s not sure someone could pay him to spend another eight hours in a car with his Aunt going across the country. He isn’t sure how an eight hour trip turned into a three day roadtrip, but it did with him cursing and praying by the time they were unloading boxes in his new apartment in St. Andrews. He’d told Dany he didn’t need to waste the money living alone, she hadn’t listened. Something about it being no big deal and a part of what he was due as she signed the lease and put it on her bank account. By the time he was dropping her off at the airport and headed down to Edinburgh to crash at the Starks for a few days and catch up he couldn’t help but feel relaxed at the homecoming.

 

It wasn’t unfamiliar anymore, there were the permeant fixtures back in his life, Robb and his family and the north. He hadn’t ever realized how much he truly needed and missed Scotland. It was home and it was relaxing. He thought more than once about asking LemonDrops if she’d want to meet before school. Hell he even typed out the message before sending her a meme instead, but it felt too presumptuous.

 

* * *

 

LemonDrops: I’m putting 10 bucks on Hibernian

 

WhiteWolf: You might be losing 10 bucks.

 

LemonDrops: I always bet on Hibernian, you always have to have your roots.

 

WhiteWolf: I’m betting on them too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa can’t remember the last time she saw Jon, he’d left south after she had and only heard about it in passing. But here he was sitting in the pub down the street from their home with her and Robb as they watch the game. He’d grown into his looks, that’s the first thing she noticed. He didn’t really look like the young boy that she once had played knights and dragons with when they were kids. She’s a little surprised to find out he’s going to St. Andrews in the fall too. Sure they weren’t close as children but it’s still a surprise. One that certainly makes her question how the past few years must have been for him. She can’t help but roll her eyes at her brother’s pleas for Jon to make sure not to let any guy even look at her at school. It makes her wonder if they’ll ever talk, sure they’ll probably travel back and fourth together, but would they be more than just travel buddies? This Jon is different than the Jon she remembers, maybe she’s just missing having a friend. It’d be nice to have Jon as a friend. Her family had been surprised when she told them she got into St. Andrews, they were ecstatic though. Her mother almost cried from joy that her little girl would be back home and not off in Paris or New York City or Rome. It made her realize how much her family really didn’t know her anymore.

 

She picked at her green and white jersey while taking a sip of her drink. The idea of having this new tradition of going to the pub with her brother to watch matches excited her. Yeah it wasn’t her favorite thing but this new tradition was something she didn’t know she needed. Letting herself look over at Jon and Robb, both focused on the game and their conversation at once something tells herself she could get used to it.

 

“Why did you pick St. Andrews?” She asks finally when they’re out on the streets waiting for Robb to finish his flirting with some girl who walked out of the pub at the same time they did. She watches him shrug and take another drag of his cigarette.

 

“It was close to home.”

 

“Those will kill you, you know.” She means it teasingly and some part of her thinks he gets it to with the way his face crinkles just a bit as he turns back to see what’s taking Robb so long.

 

“Why did you?” The first thing she notices is that his eyes meet hers, she can’t remember that ever happening. Maybe when they were kids once or twice but that’s it. She remembers the few times he helped her with scrapped knees or tying her skates but that’s it.

 

“It was close to home.” There’s a look of recognition for a split second before Robb comes back over clapping his hand on both of their backs with some declaration that he can’t wait for Theon to be back from vacation because they’re terrible wingmen.

 

* * *

 

WhiteWolf: When do you move in?

 

LemonDrops: In less than a week.

 

WhiteWolf: Do you think we’ll ever see each other?

 

_LemonDrops is typing…_

 

LemonDrops: How can you see someone who you don’t even know the name of let alone what they look like?

 

_WhiteWolf is typing…_

 

WhiteWolf: It doesn’t have to be like that.

 

LemonDrops: We could meet up sometime when we’re settled down.

 

WhiteWolf: We should.

 

* * *

 

Jon Snow didn’t think he’d ever be in the position where he was holding back a drunk Sansa Stark’s hair, but here he was sitting on the floor of the tiny bathroom in his apartment in St. Andrews with Sansa practically on his lap. He knew he should have been watching more, it’d been Robb’s idea one of those last few nights before she moved to go up and see what the scene was like. He should of paid more attention when she went to the bar to get another drink. They’d all seen the guys practically tripping over themselves in front of her, but it didn’t really hit until she walked over not 10 minutes after a guy had been a little too creepy and a little too close to her, saying she felt dizzy but not to ruin Robb and Theon’s fun. That was thirty minutes ago.

 

“I’m sorry for ruining your night, Jon.” She got out after a few minutes of sitting there her head against the toilet seat looking back at him. He could see the light rim of tears and makeup staining her eyes.

 

“You didn’t ruin my night, that creep ruined yours.” He watched as she just offered him a weak smile before squeezing his hand.

 

“You’re a good night in shining armor.”

 

They sit like that in the bathroom until she ends up asleep on his chest and him with his head against the tub. When Robb and Theon come back he wakes up just a bit to carry her to his bed before crashing on the couch while carefully throwing off the questions from the two. If she wanted to tell them, it’d be her call, not his.

 

* * *

 

 

LemonDrops: WE DID IT.

 

LemonDrops: It’s the first day of classes.

 

WhiteWolf: You’re the only person I know celebrating making it through one day.

 

LemonDrops: You obviously don’t know the right people.

 

WhiteWolf: You’re right.

 

LemonDrops: Do you think we've met yet? 

 

WhiteWolf: I don't think we're that lucky to have already met out of 8,000 people that go here. 

 

LemonDrops: You're so pessimistic. 

 

WhiteWolf: Maybe you're just too optimistic. 

 

LemonDrops: I don't think that's possible. 

 

WhiteWolf: If we've already met and didn't know it, I owe you dinner. 

 

LemonDrops: Deal. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Jon, it's Friday night come on!" Sansa let out tugging on his arm. Somehow in the few weeks at St. Andrews Jon had become her go to person. They studied together, either at his place or the library. They'd kept each other company on nights they needed to stay in and like she's doing now, would drag each other out when it was nights they could. Not to mention she felt safer going out with him at her side. Maybe it was the fact that he was brooding and intimidating or the way his hand appeared at her lower back anytime they were somewhere crowded. It was nice and comforting and it gave her a sense of peace. Looking over at him she pouted her lips. "Come on, please, we can just go to the pub across the street, let's just go out! It'll be fun!"  When he looked over at with a sigh a small grin, she knew she won. 

They ended up at the pub two streets away not even an hour later. She had her wine and him his beer. Sitting across form him at the table, she was happy for the company. Sure she could have drank alone, but how miserable would that have been? Sitting across from Jon talking about everything stupid going on was nice it was comfortable. If she was honest with herself the only person she was this comfortable talking too was WhiteWolf. She's on her third glass of wine and the night is picking up, she's swaying a bit standing next to him as he smokes. She rolls her eyes a bit but leans against him just a bit. She hasn't been this close to someone and felt comfortable in forever. 

"You know-" 

"These will kill me?" He finishes her sentence for her with a smirk. 

"You took the words out of my mouth." She let's out pushing her hair back behind her ear. She sees him frown before she hears the question it’s something she’d been dreading.

“What happened?”  His hand lightly ghosts over the spot night next to her ear.

“His ring tore my skin when he hit me.” She feels his arm move around to hold her close and she can’t help but lean a bit closer at the feeling.

“I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you again, okay?” She’s not sure if she’s supposed to hear it. He’s moved them to where his lips were against her hair to leave a kiss at the top of her head. So she doesn’t reply, just nods and lets him lead the way back to his flat.

 

* * *

 

WhiteWolf: When can I see you?

 

LemonDrops: Soon.

 

WhiteWolf: Not soon enough.

 

LemonDrops: Are you going to the Fire party in Edinburgh? The one after the Fire Festival.

 

LemonDrops: I just know everyone is talking about it.

 

WhiteWolf: Yeah I am.

 

LemonDrops: I’ll let you know what I dress up as and we can meet by the bonfire.

 

WhiteWolf: Good, the anticipation is torture.

  

* * *

 

 

Jon has been trying to put two and two together. The idea of meeting LemonDrops finally is killing him. He isn’t sure lately if everything brings him back to this girl who he’s never met or what. Ever since he saw the prism shaped scar on Sansa’s face he couldn’t help but think about the girl behind the LemonDrops username that has become one of the most important parts of his life. And then there’s Sansa who had somehow become one of his best friends. It’s the drive down to the Edinburgh the weekend of the Festival that’s driving him insane, he’s sitting next to Sansa whose turn it is to drive down. She’s humming along to some random song on the radio, her hair is blowing back in the crisp wind from the window she has cracked open. She looks incredible. He glances at the scar again and tilts her head a bit to the side. He remembers a message reading it April. _‘He sent me to the ER for stitches on my face and it was over when his mother started covering it up and trying to pay me off.’_

 

“What are you staring at?” He hears her ask as she glances over at him with her sunglasses covering her eyes.

 

“The view.”  He’s not exactly going to let it slip that he was staring at the thing she wants to hide the most. He sees her smirk and the shake of her head but ignores it instead moving a hand to mess with a loose strand of her long hair that kept flying in her eyes.  It’s an impulse he isn’t sure why he took but the soft smile that graces her lips tells him it’s okay.

 

“We’ll be home soon.”

 

He nods and looks out the window, she’s right though it’s home for the best of them.

 

* * *

 

 

LemonDrops: I’m Little Red Riding Hood.

  

WhiteWolf: I should have actually come as a wolf.

 

LemonDrops: I thought you might have been one.

 

WhiteWolf: That’s like assuming you would have dressed as a lemon.

 

LemonDrops: There aren’t any Lemon costumes that would make me look as nearly as cute.

 

WhiteWolf: I’ll be looking.

 

LemonDrops: 11:30. Fire.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa stood by the fire, her short red cape pulled up over her hair and covering the black dress she chose to wear with it. She chose something simple for her costume, yet something she thought might still be unique enough still that not everyone would be wearing one. Pressing her lips together a bit nervously she couldn’t help it, the anxiety was hitting her. It would be weird to finally put a face to a name, to know who this person was. Digging her shoe a bit into the dirt she made a few shapes trying to calm herself down let herself just relax.  

 

“Little Red?” She heard the familiar voice before turning around with a bit of laugh. Her eyes meeting Jon’s she shook her head.

 

“How’d you know it was me, Jon? I didn’t even tell you my costume. Aren’t you supposed to be off wingmaning with Theon and Robb?”  She couldn’t help but notice the odd look that he had like he had just put something together. 

 

“No, I’m supposed to be meeting someone in a Little Red Riding Hood costume.”  Sansa frowned a bit at that, so much for being original.

 

“Oh, I’m supposed to be meeting someone too.” She looked around a bit before feeling her phone buzz. Unlocking her phone she read the message carefully.

 

_WhiteWolf: Sansa, it’s me Jon._

 

Looking back up at him she laughed a bit in shock taking a few steps closer. “So, you mean to tell me the past few months the two most important people in my life were the same person?”

 

“Apparently.” She watched as he inched his way towards her, each of them getting closer by the second.

 

“I was worried about it, what it would be like to have this WhiteWolf person in my life when you had also become the person I could trust the most.”  Letting their hands brush against each other, Sansa took it as an opportunity to wrap her arms around him.

 

“God, I’m so thankful it’s you. Out of every single person in this school, hell in this country it had to be. I’m glad it’s you.”

 

“So, dinner?” She smirked at him. “I seem to recall a pessimist agreeing to buy me dinner if we had already met.

 

“As soon as we’re back in St. Andrews.”

  

* * *

 

 

Robb: where are you?

 

Robb: I haven’t see you or Sans all night are you good?

 

Robb: JON

 

Robb: hope your phone is dead. 

 

* * *

 

 

Theon: are you making out with sansa?

 

Theon: I won’t tell.

 

Theon: nice one, snow.

 

* * *

 

 

_One Missed Call from Robb_

 

Robb: Sansa are you okay?

 

Robb: Just worried I haven’t seen you all night.

 

Robb: call me or just let me know your alive with a selfie with the newspaper from today or some shit.

 

Robb: like soon not tomorrow morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon was in shock. When Sansa first turned around he didn’t know what to think, thought maybe it was a mistake. That he misread, until she let out that she was meeting someone. Now it was clear to him, well kinda. All he knew right now was that Sansa sat on his lap on bench outside the party, he kept his arms around her as they spoke quietly. Figuring at least the necessary things out, the little things. Chaste kisses were exchanged in between certain topics, like they were both unsure what to do. If there was one thing they both figured out that there was more than what they both thought was there. As he ran his hands through her hair, Jon pressed another kiss to her forehead.

 

“Do we tell them?” She asked murmuring against his cheek. Pulling her a bit closer he hummed with a shrug. 

 

“ Not tonight. “

 

“ Good.”

 

* * *

 

Jon: Sans and I are fine, we'll meet you at the car when you're ready. 

 

Robb: Wait she's with you?

 

Robb: Why is she with you? 

 

* * *

 

 Jon: Fuck off, Greyjoy

 

Theon: knew it. 

* * *

 

Sansa: I'm fine Robb, no big deal. 

 

Sansa: I was just talking with Jon.

 

Robb: as long as your safe. 

 

* * *

 

Sansa: Why does Theon keep smirking at you and winking? 

 

Sansa: Don't tell me I have Theon for competition. 

 

Jon: Apparently he saw us when I had you pressed against the wall outside. 

 

Sansa: Should have kept the hood up. 

 

Jon: Eh that wouldn't have been any fun. 

 

Sansa: You doubt me, Jon. 

 

_Sansa is typing..._

 

Sansa: I'll just have to show you. 

 

Jon: I like the sound of that. 

 

Jon: And Sans?

 

Sansa: Yeah?

 

Jon: I've never underestimated you. 

 

Sansa: Jon, you can't say stuff like that when we're in the living room with my whole family, it makes me want to drag you upstairs. 

 

Sansa: And I've never seen right through you, Jon. 

 

Jon: I can make an excuse to go to the store if I need to and you could offer to help. 

 

Sansa: I'm waiting. 

 

Jon: It won't be too long. 

 

Sansa: Don't make me wait too long. 

 

Jon: Never again. 

 


End file.
